Just another day in the Old Republic
by Phliblip
Summary: A normal Saturday morning goes awry, when a boy with a craving for a game gets sucked inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the star wars universe, that is George Lucas's. All Characters and places belong to him and LucasArts.**

Chapter 1-Prolouge

It was a usual boring Saturday, I woke and bleary eyed I looked at the clock on my bedside cabinet. 6:00 am. With a groan I swung my legs off the side of my bed and went to my wardrobe, I instinctively pulled out the first pair of jeans in there pulling just a little too hard on the hanger. It snapped "Bugger" I hurriedly stuffed the broken hanger under the bed and pulled on the jeans. I grabbed a shirt from my floordrobe and trudged downstairs to the computer. I looked through the pile of games underneath it and tugged one out from the very bottom. 'Star wars battlefront' I sighed and was about to place it in the disc tray when I noticed another game had come loose. I picked it up and saw 'Knights of the Old Republic' One of my favourite games of all time! This was definitely getting played, I discarded battlefront and powered up knights. The familiar Ebon Hawke Loading screen greeted me as I thought to myself just what it would be like to travel around in that ship….

The main menu loaded and I clicked the new game button, Suddenly my computer screen went blank, I groaned and was about to reboot it when I felt a strange tugging sensation in my gut. I started spinning and then everything went black. I sheepishly opened on eye and was greeted by a very unfamiliar environment, there were huge lights in the ceiling and I was somehow in a sort of camping bed. I closed my eyes hoping that when I opened them I would be back in my bedroom at home. I wasn't.

Suddenly the room shook and a man wearing a strange red and black uniform burst into the room yelling at me and someone else in the bunk next to me to wake up. I jumped out of the bed nearly colliding with the other person, who was also rudely awakened,

The man in the strange uniform began to speak "I'm Trassk Ulgo, We're under attack by the sith we need to get out of here and find Bastilla!"

The other man next to me replied "Who the hell is Bastilla?"

"She's the commanding officer on this ship and as of now the only Jedi left alive here; we've got to save her!"

Whilst this was occurring I was going through all the possible reasons for me being here and wherever here was. Trassk mentioned the name 'Bastilla' again, and then it hit me. This was the first scene in Knights of the old Republic; I'd been sucked into the game!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-The Endar Spire

I finally piped up and asked Trassk a question. "Excuse me where are we? And who are you?" The latter statement directed to the man stood next to me. Trassk answered first. "That blow to the head must have done more than I thought! You're on the Endar Spire, The flagship of the Republic Fleet!"

"And my name is Matt Rand in case you were wondering"

"Angus McWilliams, pleased to meet you"

"Right enough idle chit chat lets get the hell outta here and find Bastilla!"

Matt and Trassk both appearing to be armed ran for the door which slid open when the approached, I ran to the footlocker in the corner knowing that there would be a sword in there, it was my lucky day I pulled out a vibro-blade and chased after the two already 10 metres ahead of me.

We came to the first door and I knew immediately what lay behind them, two sith soldiers clad head to foot in what looked like aluminium armour ran forwards swords blazing! Matt dodged one and then shot him in the back, the other came careering straight towards me, I dived to the floor thankful for the reflexes I had from my weapons training, I then spun around following up with a slash of my weapon across the soldier's breastplate. Blood spat out of the wound as he fell to the floor. I was rooted to the spot with the enormity of what I had just done…. I had taken a life, he might have had a wife, kids!

"C'mon Gus this is no time to get sentimental we have gotta get outta here!"

I ripped my eyes from the scene and ran after them towards the aft section of the ship where I knew the escape pods were kept. It was then that I heard a bleeping noise.

"Hello? Is anyone out there? This is Carth Onasi commanding officer of the Endar Spire, Do you read me?"

"Read you loud and clear Carth" Replied Trassk.

"Ahh it's good to hear your voice Trassk, well you know the drill get to the escape pods as fast as possible Bastilla's is away, you are the only three surviving crew members of the Endar Spire, get a move on I wont wait for ever!"

"YES SIR!"

We sprinted off as fast as our legs would carry us, through piles of dead bodies sporting the same uniform as Trassk, the uniform I know recognised to be that of the republic. We ran through the bridge taking in the sight of the large Sith Ships blotting the view of space. We made it to a corridor and I felt a knot in the pit of my stomach, I can only assume that Matt felt it too, as we both stopped and doubled over in pain. Trassk walked up to the door and as it slid open standing there was a bald man wearing impressive armour, but the most striking feature about this man was the weapon he was carrying. In his right hand he had a blood red lightsaber powered up.. I realised that this could be no other than Darth Bandon. Malak's apprentice.

Trassk Raced forward plucking the sword from Matt and attacked the dark Jedi!

"YOU TWO GET OUT OF HERE, ILL HOLD HIM OFF! FOR THE REPUBLIC!"

Matt and I ran to the starboard section of the ship when the communicator bleeped again.

"This is Onasi, Up ahead there's a room of sith troopers, I suggest you find some other way of killing them other than going in guns blazing. Of course its your choice but I would like to be leaving here with at least one of you alive. Onasi out"

I and Matt stared at each other, I was shaking and my vibro-blade nearly fell out of my hand as I tried to steady it. He nodded and we sprinted into the room, Matt pulled out a blaster shooting the first two with ease, I parried a blow from the leader of the sith party's sword and attacked him at the legs, I was blocked. We continued in this manner for what felt like a decade till I heard a bang and the man in front of me fell to the floor dead.

"Are you okay Gus?"

"Yes, wow thankyou So much for that, you saved my life" I spluttered out my knees almost buckling.

"Nah don't sweat it, you watch my back I watch yours eh" he said with a decisive wink at the end of his sentence.

Obviously sensing my discomfort he placed his arm around me and supported me over the dead Sith into the escape pod bay. Carth was there wearing his signature orange jacket that the fan girls just loved on him. I rolled my eyes and groaned at the virtual chick magnet.

"What's wrong with you?"

"oh nothing, nothing just a bit confused is all"

With that I fell over the last thing I remember being a large bang whilst on a cold hard floor, feeling like I was plummeting downwards at an incredible speed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-The Upper City

I awoke to find Carth and Matt busying themselves in the small room I found myself in. I swung out of bed much as I had the day before, back in my universe…

Matt turned to face me with a dazzling smile on his face.

"Ah your finally up, good we can get going"

"Finally? How long was I out?"

This time Carth piped up to answer my question "about three days, we had to drag you out of the escape pod before the Sith turned up"

"Wow thanks guys, I really appreciate you not leaving me for the sith, how sweet of you" I said with an almost sarcastic drawl.

Matt obviously not getting the sarcasm, "You're very welcome, anyway whilst you were out me and Carth did some scouting around the planet and found out about some gang war that was going on. There are two sides, the hidden Beks and the Black Vulkars…"

I had heard this all before so I decided to zone out until I heard this,

"we've acquired some sith uniforms and we were waiting for you to wake up before we went to check it out, do you think your ready?"

I immediately snapped out of my stupor and answered "Umm well, I have no weapon?" or as I realised any sensible clothes, I was still in my jeans and t shirt from home. "I'm also gonna need to some new clothes.."

"that's fine we'll stop off at Kebla's before we head down."

Carth helped me out of bed and we wandered out of the apartment block and onto the main street of Taris. It looked just like it did in the game, but not pixely or animated. There at the very end of the long balustrade was the smoking wreckage of what I assumed to be our escape pod. A pair of Sith were guarding it and Carth whispered something to Matt under his breath which I couldn't quite make out. We walked past the two guards and into a small shop with a sign far too large for it hanging outside 'KEBLA YURT'S EQUIPMENT EMPORIUM'

I walked in first noticing the protocol droid cleaning and just accepting it as a day to day occurrence in this universe, Matt walked up to the shop owner and asked for a pair of vibro-swords and a combat suit, He pulled a load of what looked like computer chips out of his pocket and handed them over, I could only assume that these were credits, and he seemed to have quite a lot. Obviously you can still loot the bodies here…

Matt turned to me with that almost trademark smile on his face and handed me the armour,

"Put it on over those clothes, it'll be more comfortable"

I did as he said and already felt far more comfortable in these clothes than my normal home ones, He handed me one of the two vibro-swords whilst he clipped the other to his belt, I followed suit and I felt like I was ready to take on anything, apart from maybe a rabid kath hound, but we would cross that bridge when it came to it.

Carth muttered something along the lines of "you look good, ready for battle"

"What was that Carth, was that a compliment" I exclaimed with heavy sarcasm. Before realising that I didn't know this version of Carth and going bright red with embarrassment.

"What's that supposed to mean then!"

"I just meant, I mean, you know, Never mind" I said whilst moving me head as far away from both of them as possible. We jogged down to the entrance to the lower city, and right before turning the corner we ran into an alley just off the main street. Out of his pack Matt pulled out three sith uniforms and told us to put them on. Carth immediately grabbed it as if almost knowing what to do and pulled the bright silver breastplate on over his signature orange jacket, I was stumped for a while until Matt came over and helped me to put it on.

"New to this are you?"

"Yeh, I guess you could say that, could also say im almost from another universe!" I said with a jovial tone, Matt got the joke and laughed along politely.

"Well there's your armour on, we'd better get down there, Lots of Vulkars to kill. So little time."

We marched out of the alley this time, in perfect time with Carth at the head of the processions, we walked up to the all to familiar door to the Lower city and with a salute the guard turned and spoke into a small communicator on the wall before pressing a button and the door clicked open.

"Watch out down there, the gang war has consumed the lower city, they're shooting anyone who isn't wearing their colours"

"Noted" Matt replied before pacing onto the elevator followed by me and then finally Carth stumbled into the Tarisian elevator. Matt gestured at a button and I reached out and pressed it. With a whirring of gears and cogs the elevator slowly began its long decent into the Slums of Taris.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-The Lower City

The whirring and humming finally came to a halt, ending the most awkward elevator ride I think I had ever taken in my life. Matt had told a joke about a bantha which we both laughed at but after that it was silent for the next ten minutes. So when the click to signify the doors opening finally came, I breathed a sigh of relief. We stepped out into the Lower City and the first thing that I noticed was the smell. It hit me like a punch and I staggered backwards retching, almost doubled over. Matt patted me on the back and led the way down the mess of twisted tunnels. I finally got my wits about me, grabbed my pack, (considerably heavier with the addition of the sith armour we had shed in the elevator) and jogged to catch up with Carth and Matt.

Matt made a closed fist, and from the amount of first person shooters I had played, I knew that was the sign to stop and stay still. He slowly whispered for us to move forward and we peered around a corner, the sight that awaited us was a full blown battle between six people, they were hacking at each other with swords and shooting blaster blots everywhere. One of the men saw us and two others broke off to come and 'deal with us' almost instinctively I pulled my sword off my belt and took up a guarding stance with it. The first was felled with a shout of "Down you go!" from behind, and I assumed that Carth had successfully shot one; the second was engaged in combat with Matt. The last man, if I could call it that, ran towards me blade lifted I parried and pushed him away before spinning and with all my might making a slicing motion at his head. The next thing I knew the head was on the floor with a loud metallic clunk and the body collapsed before me. I turned to look at Carth, He had a look of awe on his face and he nodded at me before taking up an aggressive stance with his two blasters pointing towards the two remaining men. This didn't look like it would be much of a fight one was clutching his side the other was limping towards us with his hand outstretched. I could tell by their colours that these were hidden Beks, The good guys of the Lower City.

Carth was about to shoot, when I shouted "CARTH no don't shoot, they're friendlies and they're injured we have to help them!"

"Get a medpac quick!"

Matt chucked two medpacs to the two hidden Beks and they took them straight away injecting them into their legs with an immediate sigh as if a weight had been lifted off of them. They walked up to us and thanked us.

"Thankyou, I didn't think we were going to make it, c'mon we should get back to the base, You guys come round later. Gadon will want to thank you"

Matt replied "We'll be sure to, now you two get back and stay out of trouble okay?"

The two Beks nodded and ran down the corridor, Matt ran after them Carth and I stared at each other shook our heads and chased after him.

We made it to a door being guarded by a creature that looked like Greedo from the original saga. "So who did shoot first then?" I said as a joke, before realising that I couldn't understand a word that this creature was saying, I looked to Matt. He mouthed the word 'Listen'. I couldn't see the point of this, but for some reason I trusted this man. Though there was a niggling feeling in the back of my head that I knew something about him I was forgetting. Oh well I thought and listened again even more closely. Somehow I began to understand what the Rodian was saying. "Boschutta mak….. if you want to go into the cantina keep your weapons sheathed" We all nodded in agreement except Carth who looked puzzled by the whole thing.

"What's up Carth?" I asked confused by his face.

"Wait you understood that?"

"Of course I did, didn't you?"

"No I didn't…" He finished that sentence with a glare at me as we walked into the cantina.

I shrugged it off and focused on our task; we strolled into the bar and stopped almost as soon as we had walked in. A small man was being insulted by a bunch of Twi'lek mercenaries. I recognised the man as the famous bounty hunter. Calo Nord.

He started couting.

"three"

The mercenaries all laughed and carried on insulting him.

"two"

I slowly stepped behind one of the Pazaak tables and crouched down.

"one"

The mercenaries pulled out their blasters as Nord threw a grenade, the room went a brilliant white and I heard three blaster shots followed by three thuds and the next thing I saw was Nord pacing out of the cantina towards our rag tag group of adventurers. I pulled Carth out of his path. Nord turned.

"Wise move rookie, you'll only get hurt"

Carth was about to advance towards him, it took the combined strength of me and Matt to hold him back.

"What are you doing I could of taken him!"

"Trust me Carth you wouldn't be able to"

He huffed and we made a beeline for the barman.

"Three Tarisian ales please"

I took my cup and had a sip without realising what I was drinking; I coughed as my eyes started to water. Matt laughed.

"First taste of Tarisian ale Gus?"

"Oh god yes" I replied coughing up my guts.

After I had recovered from my coughing fit we took a look around the cantina, the fist thing I noticed was a stunning blue Twi'lek woman, who at a glance I knew to be Mission Vao, the scoundrel of the team. She looked much older here than in the game and I wondered if that was true for me too. But before I could do much three men wearing Vulkar colours walked up to Mission and started harassing her. I grabbed the hilt of my vibro-sword and was about advance before a hand grabbed mine, I looked up and saw Carth shaking his head and gesturing at the Wookie walking towards the group.

"Come on then you Bantha Poodoo's" said Mission

"Gabuncha ka chooo….. you'd better watch your tongue little girl, or we'll rip it from your head!" The Vulkar leader replied. I noticed my brain translating the foreign tongues again.

One of the Vulkars screamed as he saw his arm being ripped off by a massive hairy Wookie, Blood spurted everywhere and the Wookie who I now recognised to be Zalbaar smashed the arm over the Vulkar's head and I laughed amused at the almost comical way the victim fell to the floor. Matt looked at me and joined in with my laughter.

"Not so tough anymore are you?" the Wookie shouted after the two fleeing Vulkars.

Mission had noticed our mirth by the bar, waved at us and begun to walk towards us with a dazzling smile on her face. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. It took me a while to realise that she was actually talking to me.

"…. My names Mission pleased to meet you..?"

"Angus, Angus McWilliams. Call me Gus though"

"Pleased to meet you Gus, This is Zalbaar. But you can call him Big-Z"

"Mission we need to go, my foods here!"

"Can't you stop thinking about anything but your stomach Z? Anyway we gotta bounce see you round?"

"Ummm, yeh s-sure see you round"

Mission and Zalbaar walked out of the cantina and without realising my eyes fell down to Missions perfectly formed arse.

"Someone's got a crush me thinks" Matt said to me with a subtle wink at the end.

"Go get her kid" Joked Carth and I glared him daggers before he patted me on the back and laughed.

"Well, we'd better get going I guess?"

"Yeh lets get out of this joint" I replied.

We paid for our drinks and strolled out of Javyars towards what I knew to be the Hidden Beks base. Matt approached the sentry and asked to see Gadon, She nodded thanking us for helping their men earlier. The door slid open with a resounding thud and we stepped inside the base. We walked into the main hall in a line of three, Carth fingering the safety switch on his blaster as if he was expecting some kind of trouble. I recognised Gadon almost immediately stood behind his desk with his Twi'lek body guard behind him. We approached the desk and were immediately challenged by the bodyguard. Gadon waved her off right before Carth pulled his blaster. I stared at Gadon as Matt started a conversation with him. His two cybernetic eyes were whirring constantly and you could almost hear the clicks as they took in what he saw and converted them into images his brain could see. I came back to the conversation.

"I would be willing to help you get back this republic officer if you can do something for me"

I knew they were talking about how Bastilla had been captured by the Vulkars, and I was looking forward to the banter later about how her lightsaber had 'slipped' under her seat. I smiled to myself and remembered what task they wanted us to do now.

"The swoop accelerator" I muttered to myself.

"What was that kid?" asked Carth with his eyes darting up and down my face.

"Nothing Carth don't worry"

Gadon told us of our task to get the prototype swoop accelerator and how he would sponsor Matt and I in the swoop race. "WAIT WHA?"

"I said I will sponsor you and your companion in the swoop race, however only one of you will be able to use the swoop accelerator."

This wasn't what was supposed to happen in the game, only your main character was supposed to take part in the swoop race; I didn't know how to drive one of those things!

Matt piped up again "So just how are we supposed to get into this Black Vulkar base?"

"Mission Vao" Gadon replied.

"The Twi'lek girl?" Carth asked

"I assure you she's far more than a girl, she is the best hacker I have seen in my life, and is your key to getting into the Vulkar base. She knows the codes to the back entrance and the most discreet way of getting in there."

"Okay where can we find her?"

Before Gadon could answer I butted in and said "The undercity, she'll be in the undercity"

"Yes, how did you know that?"

"Umm just an inkling I guess?"

"Well Thankyou for your help Gadon and these papers, Gus give him your uniform"

I gave him the Sith armour from my pack and replaced them with the papers before hefting my pack and following Matt out towards the blast doors.

After stepping out Matt turned to me and for the first time since the Endar Spire he had a angry look on his face. "How the hell did you know where she would be!"

"I said, it was just an inkling feeling, a guess"

"Don't bullshit me Angus, no one could have guessed that"

By this point Carth had pulled his blaster on me.

"WOAH WOAH, calm down Carth I overheard her say it when she walked out of the cantina okay?"

"Oh right okay then, that's all I was wondering" Replied Matt, his usual smile back on his face again. He walked off in the direction of the undercity elevator, I went to follow him but Carth grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"He may trust you, but I sure as shit don't, I've got my eye on you McWilliams okay?"

"Jeez Carth calm down alright? Chill."

The Sith Officer at the huge door to the undercity asked for our papers and we all presented them from our packs, he checked them before giving us a warning about something to do with Rakghouls. I was too busy contemplating what my back story would be if anyone decided to ask me. I though perhaps I could say I was from one of the core worlds. Onderon, that was the best bet. Thank god for KOTOR2.

I was almost dragged into the elevator just as the doors closed on it.

"Well this is going to be a fun excursion to thee most wholesome part of Taris, Am I right, or am I right?" said Matt trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work as me and Carth were still staring daggers at each other as if almost trying to kill the other.

"Well this is awkward…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi please read and review this chapter i would appreciate the reviews and it will make me write faster :D **

**Disclaimer: As always none of these characters belong to me **

Chapter 5-The Undercity

After yet another awkward elevator journey down we came to the undercity and prised open the cast iron doors. Two men in rags ran up to us yelling "Look people from above"

"This is a toll elevator, it'll be five credits to get through I'm afraid"

Matt replied, "I am not paying to use this elevator, you can take it from my cold dead body" Carth looked on with increased disgust.

Another person in rags ran up to us this time shouting to the other two to get away from us.

"I'm so sorry about them, wait you three are from the surface aren't you? What's it like there? Is it as beautiful as they say it is?"

"You've never been up there?" I replied, full well knowing her answer.

"Of course she hasn't you idiot that's why she asked?" Matt exclaimed with a hint of incredulity. "Its really not all that special up there, it's no better than down here apart from the fact that up there you aren't within fifty metres from an active sewer opening.." I smiled to myself and laughed under my breath at the blatant cynicism in his voice.

"Oh right, people said that the sky was filled with diamonds?"

"No I am afraid not"

"oh well, I guess you wont be staying here very long then?"

"Again I'm afraid not we have to find two other surfaces, have you seen two well.. odd looking non humans come through here recently?"

"Um yes they left towards the sewers not an hour ago"

"Thankyou, you know what, do you want to come with us? It'll be dangerous, but it's a hell of a lot better than staying down here." I asked her with a flash of my smile, knowing that if she didn't accept she would be killed, in less than two days by the Sith fleet when they bombarded Taris.

"Wow, ive never had a offer like that before. Yes, Yes I accept" She was awestruck; she moved towards me and slammed her lips against mine. I was taken aback but started to kiss her back and pull her closer into me until Matt coughed and laughed before patting me on the back. Even Carth joined in by jabbing me in the rib and winking at me, I couldn't help but blush and smile.

"Okay lovebirds; let's break it up "Carth gestured towards the blue shape running towards us. I immediately went the colour of a beetroot as the woman I had a crush on ran up to us.

"Angus, you have to help me no one else will help me, even the Beks wont help me!"

"Woah Mission calm down, what happened?"

"Gammorean slavers, we were just messing around by the downed escape pods they ambushed us and he told me to run, I did but I turned around and they were overwhelming him" She was close to tears now, I put an arm around her to comfort her and kissed her on the cheek.

"it's gonna be okay Mission, we are going to save Zalbaar from those slavers aren't we Matt?"

" I dunno Gus, we have to get that accelerator…."

"I have an idea, Me and Mission will go and get Zalbaar. You, Carth and I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?"

"It's Sian Raya" She replied.

I was dumbstruck. That was the name I had given to my Female character from Knights of the old republic 2. This was the exile. The one who was cut off from the force, I wonder if she knows that she's a jedi.

"What's up Gus?" asked Matt

"Oh N-n-nothing what do you think of that plan though?"

"Yeh sure it sounds good, Mission if you could give us those codes for the Back door to the Vulkar base, we can get the swoop whilst you and Gus get Big-Z"

Mission handed Matt a datapad, Matt and his crew ran off towards the sewers with me and Mission about 50 metres behind them. The door was still open when me and Mission got there. "Mission, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'll be okay I think, once we get Zalbaar back. Thanks so much for helping me do this Gus… I really do appreciate it"

"Well… its fine anything I can do to help.." I said again going the same colour as a beetroot for the third time that day.

Mission reached up and pecked me on the cheek before running into the sewers. I rubbed my face blushed again and followed her in. The lights in the sewers were small fibre tubes of what looked to be like fireflies illuminating the corrugated metal floor way's of the sewers.

Mission and I ran into a room filled with these lights, and in the corner I head one of the most gruesome noises I'd heard in my life. I looked to the corner and saw a slimy white body gorging on what looked like a human arm. I pulled out my sword whilst mission was whipping out her blaster. I ran at the Rakghoul and slashed at it from shoulder to groin. The blade bounced off of the skin and almost shattered against the wall. I thrust my sword forwards into its head with a satisfying crunch the point of the blade penetrating the skull and I twisted before ripping it out. The blade came out with part of its brain still on I flicked it off and sheathed my sword. Mission stared at me with a passion almost burning in her eyes, I turned away embarrassed and pressed on into the sewers.

The next room we came to had a pig man in it, a Gammorean. Mission pulled out a blaster. Flicked off the safety, aimed and shot three shots into the ugly brutes head. It fell down dead and I rushed over to it and searched through its packs. I found some credits and medpacs. I hurriedly stuffed them into my pack before running through the door he was guarding. As I rounded the corner I was greeted by three Gammoreans, I drew my sword slashing as it went felling the first in one blow. The next went at me with his axe knocking the sword out of my hand. I spun and kicked the pig, he staggered backwards and I fell and with an almighty crash smacked my head on the ground. I heard shots going off, I was weaving in and out of consciousness and saw Mission pulling out a small vibro-blade finishing off the final Gammorean. A huge lumbering shape stumbled out behind Mission and I reached out to her, I realised it was Zalbaar. With that thought I finally gave up consciousness as the hairy hero put his arms around me and picked me up off the ground.

Matt's POV

After we left Gus and Mission to find Zalbaar we made our way to the Vulkar base. I was musing to Carth about how I was confident that they would succeed when Sian piped up.

"Umm scuse me, but where exactly are we going?"

"Oh yes of course, we didn't tell you did we. Well silly me, and you come to think of it Carth" I replied.

"Yes we're going to 'acquire' a prototype swoop accelerator from the Black Vulkar base, to which there is a back entrance right here" Answered Carth in his usual husky voice.

"Oh right okay then I was just curious, it's just ive been to this part of the sewers before, and I swear there's a rancor somewhere around there.."

"A WHAT! Mission failed to mention that to us" Bellowed Carth.

"I'm sure it was just a simple misunderstanding. There must be some way to kill it? Ideas anyone?"

Carth and Sian looked at each other with blank looks on their faces. Carth's face brightened as if he had thought of something, but darkened again as he dismissed the idea.

"Right, well I have an idea, it just so happens that I have two stealth field generators in this here pack of mine, presuming that the monster has bad hearing then we should be able to sneak past it." I addressed this to the whole group.

"Well, I guess it would work. But only two of us would be able to go" replied Carth poking a huge hole in my plan.

"Right, Sian and I will go to the Vulkar base and get the swoop accelerator. Carth you can go back to the Bek base and wait for the others to get back"

This was much to the dismay of Carth, but he accepted with a nod and ran out of the sewers back towards the village. We watched him go and clipped the stealth generators on before rushing off towards the roaring and moaning groaning noises. We passed through a door with the sounds getting ever louder, and encountered a group of Rakghouls waiting for us. I went for the blaster on my hip first, clicked off the safety and shot the first straight in the head. This all seemed second nature to me, popping out the clip and replacing it with a new one. I turned my head to Sian and saw her with some kind of blade hacking away at a group in a corner; I holstered my blaster and pulled my vibro-sword from my other hip. But by the time I had, there was nothing but a bunch of dead white corpses strewn around. I faced Sian and couldn't help but smile a little at her before jogging off again.

The final door slid open and I just had time to pull Sian back towards me before she ran straight into the Rancor. Who's rear end was in fact facing us. Damn I thought this was going to be trickier than expected.

"Right, engage your stealth generator and follow me, try not to make a sound" I whispered to Sian as softly as I could. She obviously understood as she nodded in agreement and a moment later disappeared from view. I did the same and slowly began to walk around the Rancor. This had to be the most scared I had ever been in my life, knowing that one false move could result in me being eaten by the most horrid creature I had ever seen. All these thoughts were putting me off and I stepped and heard a loud crunch. I stared at my foot and saw that I had trodden on a skull on the floor. I closed my eyes and swore to myself, I heard and felt a roar of hot air on my back but before I could look behind me I'd disengaged my stealth field and yelled "RUN" as loud as I could, hoping that Sian would've heard me. I sprinted past the huge blast door in front of me and hit the close button just as the monstrous hand clamped around me. The door slid shut and in the process sliced off the Rancors hand. I however was still stuck in an almost vice like grip, I just managed to pull my sword from my belt and cut one of its fingers away before collapsing on the floor panting like a dog. It must have been a full minute before I realised that I was missing the other member of my team.

"Sian? SIAN! Where are you?" I exclaimed with a look of shock appearing on my face. Laughter erupted from behind me as she deactivated her stealth field. "That was not funny"

"Oh on the contrary, it was positively hilarious!" she giggled out the girls like some kind of Courascanti school girl. "Oh and thanks for thinking about me before you, I mean I could have been dead for all you knew" She was still giggling so I knew she was joking.

"Hey, I was just trying to get my senses back" I said trying to keep a straight face but failing, and collapsing in laughter with Sian. Two whole minutes of laughing later I stood up my eyes streaming. "Right, we had better go and get that swoop, the others will be wondering where we've gone"

Sian nodded rubbing her eyes as she got up, I gestured at her to lead the way she walked off with me next to her and we wandered into the Vulkar base. At first we were met with nothing and everything was quiet. Which I thought was a bit odd, but I was too engaged in my conversation with Sian to notice anything. We strolled into the main section of the base and still nothing this time I knew something was up, I gestured at Sian to quieten down and she automatically did so. I gestured at her to go one way she nodded and crept off down the hall activating her stealth generator as she went.

I however walked into what I assumed to be the main office; as soon as I walked in I was struck around the head with some kind of quarterstaff.

"Ah shit! That really hurt"

"Who-who are you? What do you want?" asked a Twi'lek in a simple suit of armour.

"Woah lets put that staff down. I don't want to hurt you okay? I just need to get the prototype accelerator here; do you think you could help me with that?"

"I guess, I could give you some information, but I don't really have any authority here, I mean they don't trust me"

"That's fine, just tell me what you know"

At this point I heard a scuffle outside the door followed my a loud scream of rage followed by a thud and the door sliding open, I pulled my blaster… at nothing?

"Okay, put it away it's me you idiot" Sian said in an angered tone.

"Sorry, I couldn't tell as, I couldn't see you?" I replied sarcastically. She smiled and whipped some kind of card from her pocket.

"I lifted this from some guard's body outside, looks like some kind of key card"

"Yes that's it what you need to get down to the garage level! That's where the swoop equipment is stored anyway.." said the scared Twi'lek.

"Thanks very much for your help, but I'm afraid we can't have you raising the alarm" I said with a hint of regret.

"No what are you doing!" asked Sian.

I pulled my blaster, and shot three times at the Twi'lek's leg, stomach, and head. He dropped to the floor as purple blood began gushing from his wounds. Sian stared at me in horror; I just walked towards the garage elevator, inserted the key card and stepped into the lift. I gestured at Sian to follow me and she gradually walked towards the elevator. She pressed the button marked garage and the elevator clicked into life.

When the descent ended we both rushed out, and were automatically put under fire by two droids from across the garage. Sian and I ran towards the closest thing we could use for cover in the area.

"What are we going to do?" Sian mouthed to me over the noise of the shots

"You go around ill draw their fire!" I yelled to her hoping she heard. She obviously had because she nodded and ran around her cover. I stood unholstering my weapon, flicking off the safety as always and shot three shots over the garage before rolling behind the cover to my left. I blind fired the rest of my magazine in the general direction of the droids. Then I heard two static shocks. I peaked over the top of the wall and saw two droid shells and Sian standing in between with a smug smile on her face.

"Any time today Matt" she said with a cheeky wink at the end.

I smiled sheepishly and ran up to where she was standing. "Good job, for a rookie" With the wink reciprocated to her. We both laughed and ran off in search of the prototype swoop accelerator.

After going through god knows how many rooms filled with gang members, we finally came across a door sturdier than the rest and with a more high tech security system; luckily I still had the key card from the upper level of the base. I swiped it through a slot on the door and a resounding metallic clang sounded within the structure. The door slid downwards exposing a room with two people in. Both Twi'leks. The first spoke directly to me.

"Ah the pawn of the Beks comes to claim his prize no doubt?"

"Hand over the swoop accelerator" I replied in Rylothean.

"Ah yes, well I don't suppose I could dissuade you from your course could I?"

"Not a chance in hell" As I said this I noticed that Sian understood every word I said. This was incredibly rare in a human to be able to understand Twi'leki.

"Can I kill him now?" asked the female Twi'lek.

"Yes my dear, but make it quick" he said turning his back and walking away.

The Twi'lek girl pulled out a double bladed vibro-sword and attacked Sian, she blocked it and tried to attack before she could the Twi'lek girl brought round the other end of her sword and knocked Sian off her feet. She fell to the floor with a resounding crunch. I winced and somehow felt her pain…. I turned towards the woman and with anger in my heart I drew my vibro-sword, ran and picked up Sian's blade on the way I lost all brain function and became my two blades. I smashed my sword down onto the Twi'leks blade, then brought Sian's blade up snapping it in two. She dropped them pleading for me not to kill her, at the time I didn't hear her and I jammed Sian's blade down her throat, then just as the Twi'lek man turned to face me, with a look of shock on his face I threw my sword as hard as I could at his head. It found his target and with the velocity I threw it the vibro-sword penetrated his head and kept going till it was through his cranium and embedded in the wall behind him. The man fell to the floor his skull completely ruined his blood spurted all over the back wall, as I walked back towards the dying Twi'lek girl I pulled the blade out of her gullet and shoved it through her neck. Her purple blood sprayed all over my face and chest, I smiled in a sinister way before pulling it out again, and finally cutting her head off with one swipe.

I came out of my rage and rushed towards Sian's body. Tears brimmed in my eyes before I sucked them up. I picked her up along with the prototype swoop which I put in my pack. I ran out of the base towards the elevator to the main entrance. I made it back to the Bek base. I sprinted to the medic and placed Sian onto the table.

"Its not looking good Matt…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the slow update guys, been swamped with school work, and been on holiday the last two weeks. I hope you enjoy this chapter ill try to update as soon as possible now :D Tell me what you think of the ending...R&R:D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the star wars universe or any characters in it, apart from the ones i have created...**

Chapter 6-The Swoop Race/Sith Base

Matt's POV

"It's not looking good Matt…"

"Damn it, if id been quicker I could have helped!"

"Matt there's nothing you could have done, don't worry im sure she'll be up and about in a day or two. Maybe even sooner!"

I breathed a sigh of relief and took a second to take in my surroundings, I was in some kind of medical bay in the Beks base, to my left was Sian in one of the beds, and on my right there was Mission with Zalbaar next to her. For a second I thought 'yes they must have saved him!" then I wondered why they were here. I walked over pushed Mission outta the way, and gasped as I saw Gus there with a head bandage on.

"What the hell happened to him!" I yelled at anyone who would listen to me.

"He was saving me from the Gammorean guards around Big Z, he kicked them out of the way before being thrown to the floor, he hit his head and me and Z carried him back here…" Mission replied with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry Mission, im sure he'll be much better soon. He's strong this one is."

"Thanks Matt, its just… he saved my life. Without him I wouldn't be here" she said with a tear in her eye.

I turned and punched the wall as hard as I could before falling to my knees with a grunt.

My POV

In my mind I could hear all that was going on, how people were worried about me. How Mission was worried about me. I just wanted to burst out of bed and tell them everything was alright, but for some reason I couldn't move at all. I was paralyzed and stuck in this bed for the rest of my life!

I heard a scream and recognised the voice as Matt's, he must have gotten back from getting the accelerator, I smiled. Then I heard a gasp. "He smiled I saw him smile right then!" I heard a rushing and then a sharp jab in my arm, I felt my cognitive functions returning to me and I tried to swing my legs over the side of the bed. I managed it and with a great internal sigh of relief my eyes blinked open. The first thing I saw was a sea of eyes staring at me, them my hearing kicked in. I almost fell back to the bed as I recoiled at the amount of voices coming at me all asking the same question "Are you okay?"

I stood up " Yeah, yeah I think so"

"Thank god" Matt replied " we were so worried about you Sians still out cold, but the good news is we have the prototype swoop accelerator…"

"Well that's good news I guess?" I asked

"Yes it is good news now come on you've recovered by the looks of it and we haven't got any time to spare. Its time for you two to train" a new deeper voice joined the conversation and I knew at once that it was Gadons. I stretched off and grabbed the shirt off the end of the bed. The team filed out with Carth winking at me, Zaalbaar clapping me on the back a little harder than I would have liked, Matt smiling as he walked out and surprisingly Mission walked up to me and kissed me on the cheek " I was worried about you!" she said slapping me round the head.

"Ouch, make your mind up woman, I save your life and that's the thanks that I get?" I replied with a cheeky wink at the end.

"Oh I well…I'm" she said stuttering over her words

"Don't worry, youd better go though, as you heard I have to train" Trying my best to sound macho. It failed.

She walked out going bright red at the same time. I grabbed my things out of the footlocker on the end of my bed, my armour and blades. My phone. My last remaining link with the other universe, my universe. I stuck it in the back pocket of my jeans and pulled on my armour. I walked out hurriedly and found Matt waiting with a huge grin on his face.

" So I saw Mission coming out of here blushing, what were you two doing in there?"

"Um nothing nothing at all" It was my turn to blush now and I busied myself with attaching my blade to my back when Matt handed me his as well.

"Here take mine as well, you're better with it than I am" he said with a smile before walking off towards the swoop track chuckling to himself.

The swoop pit was just like the game portrayed it to be minus the people and Bastilla of course. An Ithorian trotted up to us and asked each of us if we had ever driven a swoop before. Matt answered with a Yes, I said " well in a way I guess I have…."

" I can work with that" replied the Ithorian.

Matt volunteered me to go first, I grudgingly accepeted and walked down to the swoop bike. I climbed in the cockpit and the first thing I noticed was how small it was, this was definitely not built for a Wookie…. I put on a headset I found in front of me and heard Matts voice crackle into life.

"Right lets see what you can do Gus start the engine" I looked around the small vehicle and saw a handy button labelled 'start engine' I pushed it and the bike rumbled into ignition. "Good now put your foot down and lets see what you've got!"

I assumed this was a phrase used throughout universes as I saw no pedal on which to put my foot. I grabbed what I assumed to be the accelerator and thrust it forwards. There was a boom and suddenly I was away I grabbed the steering mechanism and wrestled with it. I had never been so scared in my life. I closed my eyes took a breath and automatically calmed down. I looked up and it was as if all my senses had been heightened and I managed to beat the course in the same time as the Beks best racer. I stepped out of the swoop and walked back to the pit, I was greeted by applause from Matt.

"For a first timer that wasn't half bad you know"

The day continued much in the same manner until we finished and walked back to the Bek base.

In the room for the Beks racers and mechanics me and Matt sat down and tried to puzzle out our strategy for the next day. After about an hour we decided that I would use the prototype swoop accelerator and Matt would stand guard and watch for anything out of the ordinary whilst scouting out where Bastilla was being held.

We called the rest of the team into our room and explained our plan. We got to the end "… only me and Gus will be able to go" concluded Matt. This was met with great disapproval from the rest of the team most noticeably Carth who was outraged at being left behind for the second time "This is bullshit!" exclaimed Carth.

"It's the only way, otherwise the Vulkars would be too suspicious, besides we can take a couple of jumped up racers, cant we Matt?" I retorted.

"Of course we can!" He replied triumphantly.

It was Missions turn to speak now. "Okay, I don't like this but I don't see any other way. We'll stay here and look after Sian. You be careful" She added directing it at both of us but looking at me.

"We will don't worry about us" Matt replied as I was too busy blushing into my shoulder. After this the gang left, each muttering their own words of encouragement. With Mission offering a hug which I gladly took. Then finally Matt left smiling at me, leaving an eerie silence over the room.

I lay down on my bed and for the first time since coming to Taris I thought about Earth. I dug out my phone and checked the signal. Wow I though, Three must get a really good intergalactic signal. It made me chuckle at the absurdity of it. I looked to the bottom of my screen where my texts were located and gasped as I saw a flashing one at the bottom. I opened the message and saw that it was from James. My best friend. I read it to myself, "Dude where are you? Your Mum let me in to wait for you, Got kotor running don't mind if I do ;) but seriously hurry up man!x" I started panicking, what if the same thing that happened to me happened to James… and would that be so bad I mean id have someone to go through all this with. Plus if I could go through this with anyone id want it to be James, I mean he'd played kotor nearly as much as me! I fell asleep thinking there must either be a huge time difference between England and Taris or my Mum was really weird.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-The Swoop Race and Escaping Taris

The next morning I awoke feeling sick to my stomach with what I presumed were nerves from the upcoming race. I quickly got out of bed climbed into the shower and stood there for a good five minutes before washing and drying my hair. After showering I got out and wrapped my towel around my waist. For the first time since arriving I took a look in a mirror, my unfamiliar jaw contorted into an 0 of shock. I was definitely a lot older than when I had left. My previously athletic chest had become far more muscular and toned, with the most toned six pack I had ever seen in my life. My jaw dropped open and I staggered out towards my bed. I grabbed my shirt and realised how tight it had gotten. I decided not to wear my armour as I though it would be too conspicuous. I strapped my own vibrosword to my back grabbed a moisture packet and set off to the track. I met Darius on the way nodded at him, he clapped me on the back and through his shirt I could see a concealed heavy blaster. We split off as we reached the swoop pit. I nodded at Bastilla who was being held in a cage at the other end of the pit, he nodded back and I headed over to the Ithorian who had trained us. He told me to go and start one of my heats. Without a word I headed over to the starting pit at the very end of the swoop pit. Passing Bastilla on the way I looked over, she was wearing an outfit similar to the one from the game but much more revealing. I quickly looked away and walked down to my swoop bike.

As I started my engine I could immediately feel it had more power, I took a deep breath again and felt the same effects as in training. I started and was done in the fastest time that swoop track would ever see. I ran out of the track and into the pit and saw Matt look at me with a look of pride I smiled and ran over to the announcer.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN it appears as if we have a winner, this rider has logged the fastest time ever seen on this track. Give it up for Angus McWilliams and the Hidden Beks winners of this years Taris opener!"

The pit erupted in applause and cherring, "and now to present their prize the leader of the black Vulkars Brejik"

"I'm afraid no prizes will be given today, you see this republic officer is not just a soldier. But a jedi! And the Beks rider cheated using a prototype swoop accelerator stolen from me!"

Matt piped up "Brejik you fucking liar!"

"Vulkars to me kill them all!"

A battle erupted, with my still heightened senses I saw Matt pull his blaster out and nail two of Brejiks bodyguards before focusing on the ones around Bastilla, I pulled my blade and charged Brejik and his last bodyguard. I easily parried a blow from one before ducking and cutting the backs of his knees making him fall to the floor, I just as easily dodged another blow and felled the last bodyguard leaving Brejik as the last standing in the swoop pit. He pulled a blaster and shot at me from point blank range. By this time Matt had freed Bastilla and they were both watching with baited breath. The shot sounded and they gasped.

I had lifted my hand instinctively to cover my face and when I realised I wasn't dead I looked to see why, The blaster bolt had stopped right before hitting me! I nearly fainted in shock, but realised I had no time to ponder this as brejik was still alive. I waved my hand and the bolt dissipated. I sprinted at Brejik and tried to decapitate him but he had already pulled his sword and parried it easily, He swung at my legs but I jumped and cut down onto his left shoulder, slicing his arm completely off. He screamed in pain and nearly fell to his knees bit carried on fighting with his right arm. Then we locked in a grapple and I sliced down chopped his hand off. His weapon flew up into the air and I grabbed it before turning on the now kneeling Brejik. I put my swords across his neck in an X shape and despite cries from Bastilla cut his head off. The blood spurted into my face but I didn't recoil, and without noticing it I had a faint smile on my face as I took the final cut.

As I was cleaning my face off Bastilla came storming up to me. " What the hell did you do that for?"

"Um he was trying to kill me, I thought it would be the best thing to do"

"Its not the jedi way to kill an unarmed prisoner"

"You think he would have been as kind if he were in my position?"

"No, I suppose that's true. Anyway how did you block the blaster shot?" she said with steely eyes as if she were trying to reach into my head.

" I have no idea, was just instinct I guess…."

"Remarkable for one so old to have such force affinity" Bastilla mused to herself.

"WAIT WHA! Are you saying I can use the force?"

"Yes, you and your friend here with the proper training….I'll need to speak to the council on Dantooine, come lets go. I hear Carth is waiting for us"

When we returned to the apartment Carth indeed was waiting for us, along with Mission Zalbaar, and Sian fully revived by the looks of it. There was also a huge man with his back to us in the corner.

Carth said first "Thank god you guys are alright, we were worried, and Bastilla you're alright. Well we have a plan to get off of this planet isn't that right Canderous?"

The big man who I previously hadn't recognised turned around and it was Canderous Ordo. "Yes, in fact I do have a way of this planet but it wont be easy"

He went into his speech about the Sith base, whilst he was doing this I started to feel woozy and I tried to get to one of the beds along the wall. I just managed to make it to one before collapsing in a heap on it.

I was automatically transported to what looked like the bridge of a ship. I was by some kind of computer terminal reading things off a datapad, whilst talking to what looked to me like a sith officer! "Has Malak's ship arrived yet?"

"No sir, his estimated time of arrival is 2 minutes"

"Very good soldier back to battle station"

He snapped off a salute and ran back to his station, I turned and walked up to the window of the bridge. I saw two republic capital cruisers with their guns firing at the ship I was on. My hand fell to my side and started fiddling with what was there. I looked down and realised it was a lightsaber. I heard a door opened and whipped around. I saw a man wearing a robe and a mask with his hood up. I realised to myself it was Revan. For some reason my character bowed. Then the door smashed open and six Jedi ran onto the bridge with their sabres ignited. I sprung to my feet and ignited mine, followed quickly by Revan. Just then I felt a rumble followed by a crash and something fell on top of me I collapsed to the floor and the last thing I saw was a woman with a yellow lightsaber standing over me and Revan. Then my vision went blurry and I passed out.

My eyes blinked open, and I was in a different place completely, I was in a bunk on the side of a small room with very dim lights. I jumped out of my bed and nearly fell over before recovering my footing and walking down the strange corridor into what I presumed to be the main lobby area, before I realised that I was in the ebon hawk and we must be in the air above Taris. I walked into the cockpit and found Carth and Bastilla on the controls and Matt standing behind Bastilla. Matt noticed me " Oh you're up, goodo we are gonna need you to get on the gun turret and take out the sith fighters, we'll fill you in later"

I nodded and ran off down the corridor, I looked up and saw Canderous looking down at me "get on that damn turret kid!" I shimmied down the ladder and sat in the chair I was tilted forwards and I grabbed the joystick. I presumed it would be pretty simple…point and shoot, spray and prey all the way I though smiling to myself. I didn't have long on this thought as I heard Canderous' voice through a headset in front of me, I pulled it on and began scanning the sky for sith fighters. "Okay kid, we need to hold these fighters off till we can make the jump to lightspeed, you up for it?"

"Of course ive been waiting for this part!" I said happily down the mic before realising what I had said and shutting up.

"What do you mean? Ah never mind first group coming in fast take em out!"

I swung the joystick around and looked for the fighters, I saw one whizz past my vision and squeezed on the trigger. Damn I was too slow! I turned and the same happened again. A voice from the other end "Come on kid I'm on three already"

I laughed "Okay Canderous you're on!" I took a deep breath and tried to call on the same power I had at the swoop track. My hand reached out to the stick and I snapped to the closest group of fighters and fired off three shots it left a pile of smoking rubble in space. "Neck and neck Canderous" I said joyfully. Before snapping off two more shots and finishing off the last of the fighters just as the stars and lights blurred into lines across my vision "WOOHOOHOO" I screamed down the microphone "we did it Canderous!"

"alright don't get cocky kid" he said with an air of resent as he knew I had five fighters shot down to his four. We climbed back to the main corridor and walked to the main lobby of the hawk talking about the battle. "Cmon kid it was beginners luck" Canderous exclaimed.

"Okay okay, it was just luck" I said with a wink at the end.

We got to the lobby and and took our respective places around the table to hear what Carth or Bastilla had to say. I took my place to the right of Matt, with Carth to my right and Bastilla to his left. Bastilla spoke first "We need to get to the Jedi enclave on Tatooine I have some…questions to ask them about the events of the past few days"

"That's a ridiculous idea, we need to get back to Courascant and tell the republic to mobolize! What do you think Matt?" Carth retorted

"I'm not sure, I think we need to go to Dantooine, I want to know more about this 'force affinity' Gus?"

"I agree with Matt"

And with that Carth stormed off to the cockpit followed by Bastilla and Matt, Canderous wandered to his place in the garage, Zalbaar took his place by the central rotunda and Mission walked off towards the east dormitory gesturing for me to follow her. I did so with a surprised expression on my face still thinking about the vision I saw on Taris. Taris. By now it would have been destroyed, I must have missed the whole sith base and the fight at Daviks. But thankfully I hadn't been up when the Sith had started bombarding the planet. Just then I remembered Taris was Missions home. I walked up to her and before she could start talking I pulled her into an embrace. She started crying and hugged me back. After I don't know how long of this we went and sat on one of the bunks in the wall.

"Are you okay Mission?" I asked, genuinely concerned about her.

"I'll be alright, thanks Gus… anyway what I wanted to talk about was you, what happened back on Taris? You just passed out in the apartment"

"Well yeah, about that" I told her about what happened at the swoop track and then about my vision.

"Well, that sounds very strange, I don't know how I could help I don't really know a lot about Jedi and Sith. Oh my god I almost forgot, we picked up another person on Taris. He's out cold in the medical bay"

I drew in a breath, and let it out slowly. Could it be James…. Could the same fate have befallen him as it had me. All these thoughts were whizzing round my head. Mission must have picked up on this and said "Do you want to go see him?" I nodded and followed her out of the dormitory.

When we got to the med bay there was a figure on the bed in clothes that looked a lot like mine. I turned him over and sure enough. There he was James, my best friend.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thankyou to anyone still reading this hoping that I can get a few more reviews of this chapter. Please R&R if you enjoyed it and if you have any ideas for later chapters. As always the star wars universe belongs to George Lucas blah de blah de blah you know the rest…**

Chapter 8-Dantooine

As I turned him over, still shocked that he was actually there Mission placed her hand on my shoulder and asked 'Anything Wrong?'

'Um no nothing, not a thing' I said still disconnected from what was actually happening. I sat down in the seat to the side of the bed in the med bay. Mission took that as her cue to leave and she walked out of the room. I leant back in my chair and started rubbing my eyes.

"Angus..? Is that you….?" I heard a voice exclaim.

"JAMES? Is that really you?"

"Um who the hell else would it be you douche…Now where the hell am I?" he asked standing up out of bed.

"Um this is gonna be hard to hear, how about you get a shower and get dressed then I'll tell you everything." He nodded and then walked into the shower in his clothes…

"OH F**K" I laughed out loud for the first time since entering this universe and thought to myself, its gonna be good having you here James. 10 minutes later he walked out of the shower room in some kind of robes.

"What's up with these clothes Gus? Oh and I swear your house has changed since I was last here…"

"Okay, James we are in the knights of the old republic universe."

"Ha, oh Gus don't Bs me"

"I'm serious, The whole crew is out there, Canderous, Zalbaar and all the others!"

"What about Revan? Next thing I know you'll be saying he's here as well!"

"SHIT that's what I was forgetting… I knew there was something about him I was forgetting…."

"How in gods name did you fail to remember that the person who has been leading this crew, assuming you're telling the truth, is the Ex dark lord of the sith?"

"I know I know, ah crap what are we gonna say about how I know you?"

"Oh, shit. You've got a point there…um say you were my brother from Taris and you thought that I had died in the undercity a few years back? That fits in with the way they found me.."

"Okay, we'll see where that takes us and if it doesn't work you can deal with the crazy psycho guy out there…"

"OH YES, lets go meet the rest of the crew? Please, pretty pretty please?"

"okay then….lets go.." James smiled and started to follow me out of the med-bay before checking his hair in the mirror and nodding when he had got it right. So James. When we walked out I took him to the cockpit to see Bastilla and Carth, Matt must have gone to his bunk.

"Um hi guys?" I said cautiously

"Hey Gus" Replied Carth while Bastilla just nodded.

"Guys, this is James. He's my brother from Taris"

"Hi, pleased to meet you" James said flashing a cheeky smile at Bastilla whilst taking her hand and lightly kissing it. Bastilla blushed and turned away sheepishly. James laughed to himself before turning to Carth and giving him a manly handshake and introducing himself. "Nice to meet you Carth"

"Likewise James" Carth said looking back to his controls

"Right so James, who next?"

"Oh oh oh can we go and see Zaalbaar and Mission?"

"Yeh sure why not, but word of warning try any of your flirty stuff on Mission and I'll knock you out" I said with a sly smile, construing a laugh from James. We walked to the starboard dormitory and sure enough there was Big Z and Mission.

"Hey Mission, Z. This is my bro James"

"Hey James" Mission said looking quizzically at me.

"RAARAAGHHHHH" Replied Zaalbaar.

"What did he just say?" James whispered to me.

"He said its nice to meet you"

"Wait how can you understand it but I cant?"

" I have no idea man, anyway was nice seeing you guys. We have to go check in with the skipper."

"Bye Gus see you later?"

"Sure thing Mission" I said with a smile and I walked off. James elbowed me in the ribs and winked at me whilst wiggling his eyebrows up and down. "Oh piss off James" I said with a laugh.

We walked to the other side of the hawk, and we saw Matt..Revan standing in the middle of the floor. "Hey Matt, can I ask you a favour?"

"Yeah sure anything Gus"

"Do you think my brother James could tag along with us..?"

"He's your brother? That's quite a coincidence isn't it?"

"I know what are the chances? Small world right?" James piped up.

"I mean he can handle himself and everything, he's a mean sniper and is pretty handy with a rifle"

"If he can handle himself sure, why not. Welcome aboard James" He said with a warm smile. "Best go get yourself fitted out in the armoury"

Mine and James's faces fell with shock. Then we looked at each other as we walked out and said in unison "There's an armoury!"

We ran to where Matt had directed us and opened a door we had never seen before. Behind it there were rows upon rows of Weapons ranging from the lowliest pistol, to the most high tech sniper rifle. And hundreds of sets of armour. We looked at each other and ran in different directions around the armoury. I headed for the rifle section and picked up what looked like a M16 assault rifle but with high tech sights and attachments. James picked up a sniper rifle that looked a lot like the M97-A sniper rifle from Mass Effect, it folded out and everything! We then headed over to the armour section. We both picked out a set of light mesh armour and a verpine headband as soon as we put it on a heads up display activated and showed us the stats of our guns and started picking out details of the environment around us.

Once we had suited up we made our way back to the dormitory's for a lie down before we reached Dantooine. We went to bed without a word, and I was asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow.

I was in a strange courtyard somewhere, surrounded by fountains. There I was at the front of a crowd of people, looking up at what had to have been a younger but spitting image of Matt. He was going on about the Mandalorian wars or something.

"Are we going to sit back and wait while thousands of innocents are slaughtered?"

"NO!" replied the crowd cheering as Matt continued.

"NO! I Revan make a vow, from this day forth I swear never to rest again until the threat of the Mandalorians is quelled and Mandalores head is in my hands!"

A huge cheer went up from the crowd before dying down. The crowd split straight down the middle and low and behold Master Vrook walked through the middle with Master Kavar to his side.

"Revan, what are you doing? Filling these knights and padawans heads with lies about the Mandalorian threat no doubt?" Vrook piped up. I scowled I had never liked him.

"No Vrook not lies, the truth. Kavar my friend join me do you not see the threat that these Mandalorians pose?" Revan responded.

"I came to here to do just that my old friend" Kavar said to Revan walking forward and embracing.

"Now Vrook, I suggest you get out of here before we force you to leave" Revan said with a hint of malice in his voice. Vrook turned and ran out of the courtyard without a word. Revan approached me and then embraced me. "Ewan, we have done it. Finally we can go to war and stop this menace"

"Finally, its been too long my friend" I replied..in my voice!

Then my vision cut out again and I was being shaken awake by James.

"Angus! ANGUS we are here! Dantooine we made it, this is gonna be so sweet man, get to see all the Jedi and everything!"

"Yeah, its gonna be swell James…Oh by the way there's someone who I didn't introduce you to earlier. It's the exile. Here on this ship right now, Revan and the exile, I mean that never happened in the game!"

"WOAH. What did you do Gus?"

"Umm, I might have invited her on board the ship…"

"Dude we cant just go around changing stuff like that its not how it works"

"Who says?"

"I guess so…anyway cmon Matt is waiting for us outside the council want to have a chat with you, him and Bastilla about something, I wouldn't keep them waiting."

"Yeah okay ill be out in a minute" I grabbed my mesh suit off of the floor and pulled it on before grabbing my M16 and wandering out of the ship. I walked into the courtyard and noticed it was exactly like it was in the game….only ten times bigger.

I saw Matt across the courtyard and he gestured to me to come over.

"So, Gus we need to go and talk to the council I guess. You lead the way" He said to me with a smile

I led off in the direction that I remembered noticing that everything was bigger here than it was in the game world. We managed to run past Belaya despite her protests about my attire and we ran into the council chambers just as Bastilla arrived there.

"So Bastilla what are we here for?" I asked her

"The council wishes to speak to you, that is all I can say"

Matt and I looked at each other then followed Bastilla into the council chambers. They looked different to the game, for a start the council were all sat on the cool chairs like they had on Courascant, and there were holograms of other councillors. From what I assumed must have been Courascant. We walked to the centre of the circular room and waited for someone to speak.

"So, Matt Rand and Gus McWilliams. It seems both of you have startling force affinity for ones so…well so old." Said Master Vandar. I was shocked to say the least and as I looked at Matt I could see that he was as well.

"So, what you're saying is that me and Gus can use the force?" asked Matt

"After some training, yes you will be able to" Replied Master Zhar.

"So wait, you are offering us" I said gesturing to Matt and myself "Jedi training?"

"That is correct" Replied Master Dorak.

"Are you sure this is wise, is this not the same path that was taken by the Exile? Look how that turned out!" Shouted Master Vrook.

"Peace Vrook, these two shall have the choice to become Jedi if they so wish" Replied Master Vandar. I looked at Matt and we both smiled and nodded.

"Yes, it would be an honour to learn under you" We said bowing our heads to show respect. The holographic Masters nodded their heads in acknowledgement before fizzling out into nothingness.

"Oh another thing, we have heard that you Matt have been having visions about Bastilla and Revan? Is this true?" Asked Master Zhar.

"Yes, I don't know what they mean though.." Replied Matt

"Well I think we can help there"

"Um, ive been having weird visions as well.." I said quietly.

The council didn't look surprised at all.

"Ah interesting. Well then it looks like all three of you possess a special connection that links you to one another. The extent of it we do not know yet. For all we know if one of you dies…you might all die."

"Okay..thanks for the confidence booster" I said

"Enough with these petty questions, let us get down to our training" Interjected Master Zhar. "I will be teaching Angus the way of the Jedi guardian, Matt, Master Dorak shall be taking and training you in the way of the Jedi Sentinel."

"Yes master" we both replied with a curt nod.

The next few weeks were a whirlwind of activity and training. When I told James about me becoming a Jedi his jaw dropped and he sulked for days on end. This couldn't have bothered me less at the time as Master Zhar had me in intense combat training every day bar two in which Master Vandar would take me and teach me the ways of the force and the History of the Jedi. In the fourth week of my training I was in an intense sparring match with Master Zhar when he called time and walked out of the room. I took this as an opportunity for a drink and just lifted my hand towards the bottle of water I had at the side of the sparring ring. It flew towards me and I caught it in my outstretched hand. Ah the force so handy. I thought to myself as Master Zhar walked back in…with Matt behind him. I had been separated from him for the past month and he had changed a lot. From his slight stature muscles had bloomed, he hadn't shaved since Taris and his once Blue eyes had become a shade of startling silver. All these things I noticed within a second thanks to Master Zhars teachings. I began to wonder why he had bought Matt here before he started speaking.

"Both of you are here now because you have nearly finished the first stage of your training after this trail you have one more before you become a fully fledged Jedi." I smiled excitedly. "However this test requires you to let go of your emotions and concentrate on what is in front of you. I want you to fight. First to draw blood wins."

I gasped a shocked expression on my face. Surely Master Zhar knew that I was the best combatant after my weeks of training in the Djem So style. "All force powers are allowed" Ah there was the clincher. I needed to avoid Matt's more advanced force powers long enough for me to land a blow. I pulled out my vibrosword and prepared for an attack in the long practiced starting position I had to hold. As Matt withdrew his two smaller vibroblade I began analysing every one of his movements. It was obvious he had been practicing from the Soresu form by the way he was holding his weapon. I jumped forward ready to test him. He didn't flinch. I started pacing around in a circle he did the same matching me move for move. Suddenly I attacked him with an overhead power strike down upon is unprotected head he blocked it and counterattacked with a slash at my stomach. I jumped backwards expecting that and went for a slash at his arm. Again blocked. Suddenly I felt a push as I was sent careering into a wall. Damn, that was one of his powers I was meant to avoid. My vision was blurry and as I blinked I saw Matt charging towards me with his two blades held up about to bring them down. I jumped and sailed over his head before landing behind him and utilising a force push of my own. I sent him into the exact spot where I was. He recovered as quickly as I had. We began circling again both of us breathing raggedly as a sweat began to appear on our brows. When Matt was facing the entrance of the sparring room I charged him using all the moves and power I had been learning over the past few weeks. The ferocity of my attacks startled Matt and I began to push him backwards out of the room and into the main courtyard of the Enclave. By this point Matt was starting to sweat, as I had just managed to put a hold on his force powers with mine. We had gained quite an audience with the whole crew from the Ebon Hawke rushing over all of whom I hadn't seen or spoken to for a month. Including James and Mission. James was looking on in amazement before he started yelling encouragement at me. The rest of the crew just stood there dumbstruck. I tried to slice at Matt's legs but I failed and he somehow managed to grab a hold of my neck using the force. I began to choke but not before I sent out a force shockwave knocking down everything in a 100m radius apart from Matt who just staggered back a bit. I charged him down again but before attacking I jumped over his head and when he turned I cut him on his right cheek drawing blood. Just before he sliced my left cheek causing blood to flow into my mouth. I spat it out whilst panting and aughing at the same time. I embraced Matt and then Master Zhar walked over.

"Congratulations, now only one task remains between you and your acceptance into the Jedi order. Please come this way you will be able to see your friends soon I assure you" we followed Zhar back the training room which had now been transformed into some kind of workshop. He gestured at us to take a seat at a workbench on either side of the room. "Now it is time for you to make the weapon that symbolises you as a member of the Jedi order. The lightsaber. You have 24 hours to make it, you may help each other as much as you wish but If you are not done in the time limit you will be rejected from the Jedi." And with that he was gone.

I looked down in front of me and I immediately saw what I needed to do….almost as if I had done it before. In front of me there was a simple handle which I spent my first two hours modifying with the force so it more suited my hand and my fighting style. It was now matt black and was ever so slightly longer so as to allow me to use two or one hand with this weapon. Then I added the focusing crystal. A plain clear one, Matt taught me how to alter it using the force and I did so. Making it into a turquoise colour before placing it in the hilt. I had just finished as Master Zhar walked back into the room. "that is your 24 hours up initiates. Have you completed your sabers?"

"Yes Master" Matt and I both replied.

"Activate them and show me your Jedi weapons"

Matt activated his first. The blade was a deep blue colour with the hilt being a normal plain black. But what I wasn't expecting was him to produce another shorter lightsaber with a rich purple blade. Master Zhar looked pleased. I produced mine from my hand and activated it holding it up to him. A look of shock overcame his face for a second. "I have seen that blade before…" he said to himself before nodding and saying "Congratulations Gus, you are now a full member of the Jedi order, Matt there is still one more task you must complete but I am sure you are up to it." Master Zhar explained to Matt the task of saving Juhani from the game but I was too overwhelmed to listen. When he was done and Matt had gone off to save her, Master Zhar walked over to me and presented me with a pair of Jedi robes like the Jedi adventurer ones Starkiller wears in the Death Star on Force Unleashed. "Congratulations" he said before walking off. I put the robes on straight away but once they were on I started to feel the effects of being up for 36 hours. I found a bunk and crashed out. My lightsaber clutched tightly to my chest.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry about the long wait for this one, the holidays were really busy and school is just piling it all on. Hoping to be updating more often after this one. Tatooine is next. Enjoy! As always please R&R if you like the story the more readers the better and it helps me to improve.**_

_**The Star Wars Universe belongs to George Lucas and Lucas arts, apart from characters created by yours truly.**_

Chapter 9-Dantooine part 2

After crashing out I was transported to the heat of battle on some unknown planet chopping through lots of Mandalorians as they tried to assault me with all manners of weapon. I cut through the last one and brought my lightsaber up towards my face. It was the same lightsaber I had made not an hour ago. I rubbed my eyes and breathed deep before looking past the carnage I had just wrought and seeing Revan impaling a Mandalorian wearing deep red armour. Then he collapsed and began holding a corpse and sobbing into her. I instinctively walked over to him and grabbed him by the shoulder he shrugged away and I pulled him off the body. But not before he grabbed the mask off the corpse. I pulled Revan up and he fell to the floor. When he looked up again he had a steely look on his face and shouted to the heavens just as it began to rain. " I SWEAR I WILL KILL EVERY MANDALORAIN I MEET" and with that he put the mask on and pulled his hood over his head becoming the Revan that everyone knew and recognised. Just then Malak walked up to him and yelled "LONG LIVE REVAN" everyone took up the shout including me, and stood next to me was Sian in a long Jedi robe. We looked at each other and smiled before taking up the chant again and marching back to where the drop ships were landed.

I awoke again this time naturally and looked out of the window from the bunk house I was in. it was still dark but the sun was just rising. I walked out of in my new Jedi robes with the hood down and I ran into James just sat in the central courtyard. I wandered over to him and grabbed his shoulder. Like I did in the dream…

"Oh angus….I was just thinking, you know I really miss Charlotte" he said with tears in his eyes.

"Don't worry James, you'll see her again. I promise. Anyway what do you think of the new robes?" I asked with a cheeky wink. He smiled and then gasped when he took it in.

"Oh my god! Is that starkillers robe?" he said a small o of surprise forming on his face.

"Why yes, yes it is, wanna see this bad boy as well?" I asked whipping out my lightsaber and activating it in his face. He gasped and nearly passed out before I started laughing and deactivated it placing it back in my belt. I left James sat there passed out. Before walking back to the Hawk and first of all going to see Sian. I had a present for her, and I needed to set a few things straight with her. Like what she was doing on Taris in the first place.

I walked into the Hawk and sighed, taking comfort in the familiar walls I hadn't seen for over half a year. Before going to see Sian I decided that I could make one pit stop in my room. I walked into the dormitory and went over to my footlocker and dug out my phone then I checked it and noticed no new messages….. I guess I shouldn't have expected anything else, it just hurt to think that no one at home was wondering where I was. Maybe time passed more slowly back home? I wasn't sure. But I decided to put that out of my head and head to the hold to see Sian. I walked in and saw her meditating. Not unusual considering her background. I cleared my throat and she looked round startled. "Oh hi Gus. Congratulations on making the order" She said with a warm smile.

"Yeah thanks Sian, I actually wanted to talk to you about the past.." she looked startled for a second then her usual look was back on her face.

"Um yeah of course, fire away"

"What were you doing on Taris Sian? Or should I call you exile…"

"What did you just call me?" Sian exclaimed with shock in her voice.

"You heard, now what were you doing on Taris. Exile"

"How do you know who I am!"

"Lets just say, ive got some inside information…and ive been having visions, about the Mandalorian wars"

"You were at the Mandalorian wars?"

"Don't play dumb with me Sian, I've been putting the pieces together. I know you know me…I just don't know who I am!" I yelled at her

"Okay, fine. You're right I do know you. But I never knew who you were, we were never allowed to know. The only people you were allowed to talk with were Revan and Malak. You spent inordinate amounts of time with Revan, nearly every day. The only times we saw you was when we had to attack a star system, I swear that's all I know."

"I believe you" I said with a smile " I've also got a present for you" I pulled out a lightsaber from my belt and tossed it to Sian. She activated it and a purple blade shot out of the hilt.

"How did you know…"

"I saw it in the vision.."

"Thankyou…Thankyou so much..Ewan." I nodded and walked away awestruck by the fact that I had been alive in the Mandalorian wars. That I had been in the star wars universe!

I walked out of the Hawke and back towards the council chambers, hoping that Matt would be back by the time I got there. I met up with him in the courtyard. He looked sad and was covered in blood. I walked up to him nodded, he nodded back and we walked back to the council chambers together. He explained what had happened with Juhani and how she had just kept attacking him, and how he eventually had to kill her.

We walked in to see Master Zhar, he smiled and Matt and I shook our heads. He looked sullen but perked up and handed Matt his sentinel robes. Similar to mine but a dark brown with no hood. He accepted them with a Thankyou, and just like that he was back to his usual self, all smiles and jokes. The council then convened and we saw Bastilla again for the first time in a long while. Matt started blushing and I winked at him. He gave me the finger and started giggling to himself. Then Master Zhar cleared his throat. "Well, two new padawans for the Jedi order. We have a mission for you. In some ruins to the South of this enclave we believe something is hidden, we want you to go and retrieve it and bring us your findings. From there we will see fit to do what we wish with the evidence you provide us."

"Yes Masters." Matt and I said simultaneously, and we walked out of the council chambers towards the site of the ruins. We had to do this alone, just me and Matt. So as we approached the exit to the enclave it was safe to say I was a little shocked to see Sian standing there in cream robes similar to mine but more slim fitting and figure hugging. The lightsaber I made for her hung in her belt. Matt looked from her to me, then back to her again.

"Um..what are you wearing Sian?" he asked with a tone of surprise in his voice.

"I used to be a Jedi Matt, I fought in the Mandalorian wars…I'm really sorry I didn't tell you back on Taris. But I needed a way to get off world and I was afraid you wouldn't take me if I told you. I'm sorry that I lied to you and I'd like to make it up to you by going with you, wherever your path may take you."

"Sure we could use your help, couldn't we Matt?" I said forcefully

"Yeah, come along…" Matt said as if still recovering from the information he just received. She smiled and gestured for us to leave the enclave first. We both walked out and began walking down the path towards the ruins. We walked out across the plains and I was taken aback at how bright and vibrant it was. This was obviously the first time for me and Matt, but Sian had been here before and was slightly less awestruck than everyone else. I guessed that Matt and I had probably been here before but we just couldn't remember.

We made it to the ruins and I walked up to the door, then I grasped my head in agony and went into another vision. "Oh god not again..." I muttered as I passed out into my vision. I was walking alongside a young Matt before he got the mask and Malak was to my right we were just chatting I wasn't sure what about…

"Ewan, we need to get out there…" I nodded and was about to start speaking back when we came upon the ruins.

"Revan, if we do this…there is no going back. The order will cast us out forever."

"I know, but we have to stop them. Or the republic will be crushed"

It was Malak's turn to talk now "Lets go, its now or never. Who cares about the council!" We all nodded and walked into the ruins together. The Star map revealed itself and Malak backed away shielding his eyes. Revan and I looked at each other and sniggered. Then I was back in the present with Sian shaking me awake.

"Gus, are you alright? I was worried about you…Matt passed out as well except he's still out."

"Oh how long for?"

"Only for about a minute"

"I'll get Matt, you go on ahead. See what you can find, but be careful" she said forcefully.

"Yeah sure, no worries Sian" I smiled

I walked into the ruins and withdrew my lightsaber, wary of the fact that there were two security droids in there. Then I came across the droid in the centre of the room. I accidentally sliced it in half as it started to talk to me….oops.

Matt and Sian ran in after me. "What happened here…"

"Um yeah this droid attacked me, I had to stop it"

"Oh right okay then" Matt said with a smile on his face "Right then, I'll go that way with Sian. Gus you go that way back here in five?"

"Yeah, sure Matt."

I walked into the room on the right, and saw a dead body on the floor. I immediately rushed over and checked who it was. It was Nemo. I knew straight away, and closed his eyes before jumping back and activating my sabre and deflecting a few bolts of blaster fire. This was the first time I had properly used Djem So, and I was loving it. I sliced the droids blaster off and then its head. I was breathing heavily but I had a huge smile on my face. I went to the terminal and answered all the questions before returning to the main chamber and finding Sian and Matt waiting for me. Kissing. Ew.

"Oh, sorry butting in am i?" I asked winking on the last word.

"Um, no no no… we were just…trying to get in?"

"Yeah sure you were Matt, here let me." I put my hand out and touched the big door in the middle and it slid open. We walked in activating our lightsabers as we went expecting more trouble. The room was bathed in a turquoise purple and blue colour as we walked down, illuminating the star map in the far corner. I de-activated my blade and put it back in my belt knowing that the danger had passed. We walked forward slowly and the star map activated. Again like in the vision only Sian was startled and stepped back. We recorded the information on mine and Matt's datapad and returned to the council without another word said between any of us.

"What you have found, is rather disturbing but I believe we have come to a conclusion on what to do." Master Vandar stated to us a few days later when Sian, Bastilla, Matt and I were back at the enclave. "You will go after these remaining star maps, and see where they take you. Then you will take down Malak and stop him from taking over the republic."

"And are we supposed to go alone, us four against the entire sith empire?" Matt said sarcastically.

"No, your companions from Taris shall join you, and anyone else you meet on your adventures."

"Okay then, lets get on this?" I asked the other three. They all nodded and we bowed and walked back towards the Hawk. I was so excited to see James properly again after ages. I mean we are usually never apart for more than a few hours. But it had been nearly six months since we had properly talked. I wondered what he had been doing with himself. Most likely chatting up every girl on Dantooine he could find. Yep that was definitely it. I smiled to myself as we all walked up the Hawks loading ramp into the ship. Bastilla and Matt smiled at us and walked to the cockpit, Sian did the same and walked towards the cargo hold. So I was left alone. Who first, Mission or James. Mission. I decided in a split second and ran towards the bunk room. I saw Mission in there with her head in her hands. I said under my breath "Hey Mission, guess who?" I said with a hint of sultriness. She got up suddenly and started kissing me. Running her hands through my hair as if she was holding on for dear life. I pulled away.

"Woah you sure you wanna do this Mission?" I said slightly taken aback

"Yes, I really do. Ive missed you so much. Don't EVER leave me for that long again." She started kissing me again and we lay down on the bed. Then James walked in.

"Woah, guys am I interrupting something here" He said with a wink at me.

"Oh piss off Willsmore." I said getting up and shoving him. We started laughing and then hugged.

"How have you been Willsmore?"

"Oh you know same old same old, girls, girls and girls. Oh and a bit of training with Carth. God that man Is annoying sometimes" James remarked with a huge grin on his face.

"It is good to see you James, I've missed you."

"Do you boys want to go and get a drink? Catch up?" Piped up Mission

"Are you sure that's alright? I didn't mean to intrude…" Replied James

"Yeah its fine, Gus come find me when you get back. Okay?"

"Yep sure thing, he will! Now let's go Gus, I know a great place near the enclave that does some great drink. Not sure what is in it, but hey watcha gonna do right?" He said with a laugh.

"Yeah, let's go. See you later Mission" As we departed from the ship talking and laughing about the recent events in Missions bunk, we had no idea that Carth was watching us from the cockpit. Listening to us talk about Earth. Uh-Oh.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi all, if anyone is still reading this then Thankyou, you are all absolute legends Sorry that its taken me so long to update again, ive just had a really busy few months. Anyway I will be updating every other week from now on. Please R&R with any ideas for later chapters and with constructive criticism I appreciate all the feedback and keep reading **

**As always all characters and plots belong to George Lucas apart from the ones made up by me :D **

Chapter 10-Tatooine

I awoke the next morning after being out with James, my head felt as if it was on fire.

"uhhhhh, oh my god what happened last night"

I heard a crash and a loud groan from the bunk next to me. James had fallen out of the top bunk and had acquired a rather nice lump on his head from the fall.

"Oh, dude last night was insane!" James said from the floor.

"Really? I don't remember much of it" I replied whilst walking into the bathroom. I stepped into the shower and heard James yell from the other room.

"Oh yeah man, we drank pretty much all night, it was awesome!"

I laughed and carried on showering, James stopped talking so I assumed that he had gone to shower and get ready somewhere else. I towled off and donned my robes, stopping a moment to take in the face that I was in fact a Jedi. It felt good. I clipped my lightsaber to my belt and was about to walk out of my room when I saw James walking back in, with Carth hot on his heels.

"Dude, bad news…he heard us last night"

"Ohh shit." I replied.

"Oh shit indeed, firstly what the hell were you talking about? I heard you talking about a place called 'Earth' last night. Where the hell is that! I think its about time you two started explaining yourselves."

"Well you see.." I began explaining before James cut in.

"It's a place in this video game we play, we were just talking about it last night, that's all."

I was awestruck, why hadn't I thought of that.

"Oh, right…sorry then. I'll let you two get back to it." Carth replied whilst walking out of the room.

"Jeesh that was a close one wasn't it, anyway what are we having for breakfast?"

"How can you be thinking about eating now, we were nearly found out!" I replied.

"Easily, im hungry."

I palmed my face and wandered out of the room.

"I'll catch up with you in a sec, just grabbing my gun."

I walked into the main area to see everyone already waiting there with an image of Tatooine in the middle. I walked quietly in and took my place to the side of Matt, James walked in a few seconds later and sidled in next to Bastilla. She blushed again.

"So, we have gotta go down to this planet and find the star map, wherever the hell it may be. The co-ordinates from Dantooine put it somewhere around the settlement of Anchorage." Said Matt talking to all of us. "Everyone except Mission is on this one. Sorry Mission I don't want your emotions clouding your judgement, once we get down there we'll split off into two separate teams, Gus, James and me will try and gather intel from vendors. Bastilla, Carth, Z and T3 you guys head out to the desert and see what you can find. Everyone clear?" We all nodded and Matt dismissed us, I looked over at Mission and saw her staring at the ground. I decided to go and talk to her before we landed.

"Come on Gus, we had better go prepare" James said to me

"I'll be with you in a bit mate, you go on." I followed Mission into her room. "Hey, whats up?"

"My brother, he's down there. That's why Im not allowed down. Because of him!"

"Woah, Mission what happened with him to make you feel like this?"

"He left me on Taris, to go off with some girl he met. He left me!"

"Wow…that's rough, do you want me to…"

"Gus, sorry to interrupt but we've landed, skipper says its time to move out" James said poking his head round the door.

"It's fine, go we can talk later."

"Okay if you're sure" I kissed her on the cheek and walked off.

We all walked off the loading ramp and found ourselves in the heat of Tatooine. Matt nodded at Carth and his team split off from us. "So then guys, where are we going first?" Matt asked us.

"Well how about into Anchorage first?" I replied sarcastically.

"No duh" James said with a laugh.

We walked off laughing and then an alien walked up to us. "Your package has been delivered to your ship, Thankyou for your custom" Before we could reply he had walked away from us. We shrugged and decided to check it out later. We carried on into the settlement, Matt was talking to James about his background.

"So James, where did you learn to handle guns?"

"Our father taught me how, he was in the marines. I was going to join but then all this happened. I guess I always thought that he would always be there for me, but he died not that long ago actually, but he taught me everything he knew. I challenge you to find a better sniper in the galaxy" he said with a cheeky wink at Matt.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear about your Dad, sounds like you were close, and I guess I'll believe it when I see it" he said with a cheeky wink back.

I giggled to myself, and walked on ahead of them. We rounded a corner, and I was taken aback. Matt and James rounded after me.

"Ah, Lord Malak was most displeased when he learned you escaped Taris alive"

"Oh right" I said whilst drawing my lightsaber, from around me I heard Matt drawing his lightsabers and James unclipping his rifle.

I smiled and dived straight at the first dark Jedi, he pulled out his lightsaber engaging a blood red blade and swung it at my head, and I slid underneath it I sprung back up and my senses began to engage. It was just me and him, I parried another blow, and blasted him across the square with a force push. I sprung after him and brought my sabre down on his head, somehow he managed to block it. We began engaging in a flurry of blows, until finally I managed to land a strike. I stabbed him straight through his chest after feinting to his left. He collapsed with a surprised look on his face I turned to face the others, and saw Matt plunging his purple blade into another ones heart, and James standing with his rifle smoking and a dead body in front of him.

"Well, that was fun." I said with a glint in my eye.

"Seconded" Gasped Matt with a smile on his face.

"God, I prefer being far away from the action" said James laughing to himself.

We walked off after having hidden the bodies down an alley; we walked into a shop near the exit of Anchorage. It was some kind of droid shop. Me and James looked at each other as we both knew what shop this was, and sure enough there in the corner was HK. We groaned and wandered into the dank dark shop. An Ithorian approached us, Matt began asking about a star map, and we found out about the Krayt dragon cave. Handily enough, he said that he had a map to it. If we bought HK. So of course Matt said yes, and sure enough we had a new addition to our rag tag band. Matt sent him back to the ship and got the other team on the comm.

"Carth, come in Carth"

"Hey Matt, little busy at the moment" He sounded out of breath and we heard gunfire in the background.

"What the hell is going on out there?"

"Small band of tusken raiders attacked us, don't worry nothing we cant handle."

"Okay, meet us at the cantina when you're finished okay?"

"Yep, sure. Over and out"

"So, Cantina it is then?" James asked

"Looks like it" I replied

We wandered back to where we saw the sign for the bar. We all walked in taking care to hide our lightsabers. We took a seat at the far end of the bar, and ordered a round of drinks. We waited for what must have been two hours before a bedraggled group walked through the door. It was Carth's team. We gestured at him; everyone except Bastilla came and sat down. James walked over to her to see what was wrong. They started talking to this woman, everyone was watching, and then 5 minutes later they both came and sat down.

"What the hell was that about Willsmore?" I asked

"It was my mother" Bastilla replied.

"Why is that a bad thing?"

"Because I hate her. It's her fault that my Father is dead."

"Ah right, seems fair enough." I replied.

"But, I know where he died. I'd like to retrieve his holocron from there if we have time…"

"Of course we can, cant we Matt?" James asked

"Um, just out of interest where would it be?" Matt queried

"Well, that's the thing its in a Krayt dragon cave."

"Oh well, that's handy." I said

We filled the other team in on what we had found out and then Matt and I decided who we would take with us. It would have to be a small party so as not to attract too much attention. In the end we decided that Me, Matt, Sian, Bastilla and James would go. Carth after much protesting went back to the ship sulking. We made our way to the Outskirts of Anchorage, and went out of the gate.

The Desert winds were buffeting us all the way, we made it to the sandcrawler about a mile out from Anchorage and had to take a break, it had taken us nearly three hours to make it just to there. We sat down and I leant against one of the tracks, I was so comfortable I fell asleep again.

When I opened my eyes I was in a place which looked an awful lot like the command bridge on Revans cruiser. I was knelt in front of Revan. "Master we have found the location of the final Star Map, I would be honoured to retrieve it for you."

"Good, the honour is all yours my apprentice"

Apprentice? Well that was news to me, though that would explain a lot…

"I shall return within a day with the last map, and the star forge shall be ours for the taking!"

I came back to reality with Matt shaking me awake.

"Come on Gus, time to get moving."

I stood up still shocked by the whole thing, and began to walk off behind the group. I carried on pondering my vision until we arrived at what looked like a massive cave. Yep this was the place. In front of it was a Twi'lek with s land speeder. He approached us and asked us to help him lure it out. Matt and I went to draw the Bantha whilst Bastilla and Sian set up the perimeter mines and James provided support for us with his sniper.

We managed to get the Bantha to follow us to the mouth of the cave before the tusken raiders began attacking, James picked off most of them from afar, but stopped as soon as we heard an ear splitting roar. Out of the cave came plodding a huge Dragon. The biggest thing I had ever seen. I backed away, and then the mines started going off. Blast after blast and still the thing wouldn't go down.

"ANGUS, deal with these tuskens" yelled James at me. I nodded and ran off to join in the fight, James wheeled round and took aim through his scope. The mines hadn't worked the Dragon was advancing towards us. I could hear it. Then bang, bang, bang. Three shots went off in quick succession, then another crash, I turned after felling the last raider and saw the Dragon dead on the floor. We all rushed over to James and started congratulating him on killing the beast.

"Dude, how did you do that!" I said awestruck

"I dunno really, I just sorta knew what I had to do and I did it."

"Well thankyou so much" Bastilla said to him reaching up and kissing him on the cheek. He went bright red. Again.

"So then, enough kissing" Matt said, Sian giggled to herself. "Lets go find that bloody map" He said with his trademark smile.

We wandered into the cave with Matt and I taking the lead and everyone else a cautious few paces behind us. I knew where I was going, like I had been here before. Which of course I had been. I stepped out in front of Matt, and made it to the back of the cave first. The star map activated as soon as I approached it, everyone else crowded around me. As Matt started recording the information on his datapad I went to a carcass in the corner. I bent down and began rummaging through his pack, I found a holocron. It was Bastillas father. I threw the holocron to James who caught in his hand. He took Bastilla to the side and handed her the holocron. She smiled and hugged him. He smiled back. No blushing. I was impressed. We headed back to Anchorage and the team said we should head back to the ship.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a bit, don't leave without me" I said.

"You sure buddy? Want me to go with you?" Asked James

"Nah, im fine I'll see you there."

"okay, don't be too long."

I wandered off to go and find Griff. Missions brother. I know I said that I wouldn't, but I felt guilty about Mission not coming. I went into every shop looking for him, knocking on every door. Until I finally made it to the last door, Czerka corp.

I walked in the door and low and behold right in front of me there was Griff. I wasn't sure what to say to him. "Um, hey you're Griff right?"

"Yeah, that's me. Who are you?"

"I'm Angus McWilliams, I'm a jedi. I know your sister, Mission?"

"Wow, a jedi, Mission…Where is she? Is she here!"

"Yes, but first I want to know if you really want to see her, and why the hell did you leave her!"

"I don't know why, I have regretted it every day since then. When I heard that Taris was gone…I thought…I thought she was dead. I felt so guilty"

"She's not dead she's on my ship right now. But she cant know that I've seen you."

"Okay, I guess its enough to know that she's alive at the moment."

"I'm sorry I cant do anything more for you, I'll bring her back here. I promise."

"Thankyou, I appreciate it, I swear if she comes back I'll try to make it up to her."

"Yeah, well I'll believe that when I see it…See ya round Griff"

I walked off feeling worse than I had before I went in. I walked up the loading ramp of the hawk 4 hours on from when I started looking for Griff. I entered and instead of going to see Mission I headed straight for my Bunk and walked into the dormitory. I got a shock when I walked in, I saw James and Bastilla just kissing right there in the middle of the room. I opened my mouth wide gobsmacked. Then I started to laugh, I then proceeded to clear my throat very loudly.

"Oh sorry, didn't see you two there" I said whilst collapsing on the floor laughing.

"Oh… we didn't see you there Gus" Bastilla replied "I'd best get back to uh…the cockpit yes." She ran out of the room going a delightful shade of purple as she went.

"James, you dog!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven-Kashyyyk

**The Star Wars universe is as always property of George Lucas and now Disney…ugh. All characters and plots belong to him except the ones I make up myself. Thankyou for reading please review, and sorry for such a long wait for the next chapter. I hope this makes up for it.**

'James you dog!'

'Alright, alright I guess I have had that coming' He laughed at me the color of his face changing slightly to a less provocative shade.

'Dude what happened, I just can't leave you alone for a minute can i..' I was still laughing, tears had begun to fall from my eyes as I lost all control and burst out laughing. This appeared to be the last straw for James as he shrugged his shoulders and walked out of our bunk room. I finally regained my composure and remembered why I had even come here in the first place. I was flagging. After four hours of searching for Missions brother in the sinkhole that was anchorage I needed a damn long sleep. I wiped the last of the tears from my eyes and lay down on the bottom bunk of the bed. But having expected to fall asleep right away I was unfortunately mistaken. I lay on the bed thinking, about everything and anything. What if I never got back, what if home was all a dream and this is where I was meant to be. These visions seemed to suggest that I had been in this universe a lot longer than I had been on my own. As I thought I drifted off into a less than peaceful sleep. My vision once again began to swim as another image came into focus in front of my eyes. It was an odd world we were on one that I didn't recognize. We had clearly jumped back a few years from the vision of Revan being captured by Bastilla. He wasn't wearing the mask. I looked around me and saw that I was stood next to Matt; or Revan in fact. He was stood just in front of me addressing a group of people. I looked forward and identified the leader of that group as Master Vrook. He began to address Revan and I.

'You there, stop this at once. You know that this path you have chosen for yourself and your followers can only lead to death and destruction for you and the rest of the galaxy!'

Revan opened his mouth and began speaking in a much more calm tone than the one used to address him.

'Ah Master Vrook, I wondered when the council would send someone to try and stop me. But im afraid that is all you will be able to do. Try. I did not choose this cause. This cause chose me, and these men felt its call.' He gestured towards me and the host of others stood behind us. He began talking more aggressively almost shouting at the jedi master. 'How can you and the members of your Jedi council stand idly by whilst the rest of the galaxy burns?! The Cathar died for the sport of these neo crusaders and you would let them continue to roam the galaxy? You call yourself peacekeepers. Ha, don't make me laugh. WE are keeping the peace. WE are preventing more worlds from becoming this one. WE are stopping this from happening!'

He knelt down and grabbed something of off the floor thrusting it towards Master Vrook and his team of Jedi. In that moment I felt a tugging sensation in my gut and another vision rushed into my head. It was off a battle, I saw mandalorians and another species fighting, dying. One female mandoa wearing the same mask Revan had stood in front of a group of Cathar whilst a group of neo crusaders advanced on them. She was cut down where she stood and the Cathar were slaughtered. Just like that the vision was gone. As I regained my vision I saw Revan a look of disgust apparent upon his face. He grimaced and put the mask up to his face attatching it on and raising his hood. He began speaking again, though his voice sounded more hollow through the medium of the mask.

'Master Vrook. I suggest you leave now. Or I will make you. Tell your council they have failed and I will see this through to the end till Mandalore lies dead at my feet.'

I found a cheer coming out of my mouth and heard the group behind us cheer as well. I saw Revan move his hand to his saber and pull it out of his belt slowly activating it as he drew. As he did there was the sound of a hundred more sabers igniting including my own. No more words were said. Master Vrook didn't even look back as he turned back towards his ship. I turned back towards Revan and smiled he grabbed my shoulder and began walking forward. Just as I started to follow him I heard a voice.

'Gus, GUS WAKE UP'

My vision came back and just like that I was back looking up at a lit ceiling on an uncomfortable bed. I tried sitting up but felt a pair of hands push me back down again. I looked around and saw Matt sat at the side of the bunk looking concerned. It turned out I was in the med bay. Ah probably not a great sign.

'So..how are you?' I asked

'Yeah real funny Angus, What the hell happened?! You had us all scared out of our wits. Missions been pulling her hair out. You know figuratively.' He cracked a smile at that, I laughed and sat up.

'You know I honestly don't know, I had another one of those visions. Have you had any recently?'

'Ive had bits and pieces nothing which is fluent though. Or which has affected me like this.'

'Yeah how long was I out for?'

'You really don't know?'

'No no idea..'

'Angus you've been out cold for almost three weeks' I did a double take at that, three weeks! How could it possibly have been that long, I mean I was tired out after Tatooine but I wasn't that tired out that I could sleep for three weeks! Something was going on and I needed to find out what sooner rather than later.

'Well that Is quite some time, but I'm back up now and I am feeling absolutely fine. So how about you bring me back up to speed and get me back in the game. We have an Empire to destroy here.'

I stood up and walked back towards my bunk room with Matt behind me updating me on the situation and what they had been doing in the last three weeks. As I was walking I noticed that the ship was largely empty, in fact completely empty I didn't see or hear anyone but Matt the whole way back to the room, and then out of the blue there hopped a small green creature. I jumped back a little shocked by it and was about to stamp on it when I realized what it was. Gizka. Ugh. The package that had been delivered back on tatooine. I decided not to bother anyone about it now and to just buy the Gizka poison..if I could just remember where it was sold. Matt began talking in earnest when I was sat on the bunk pulling my boots on.

'Well, we landed on Kashyyyk about two and a half weeks ago and began scouting around the local area. Turns out that Czerka are in control and selling wookies as slaves…'

I zoned out remembering all this from playing the game what I was really interested in was whether or not they had retrieved the star map yet from the shadowlands. I piped up in the middle of Matt talking about Zaalbaar and his brother.

'So have we found the star map yet?'

'Well no not precisely yet…the others left for the shadwolands about two days ago and I haven't heard from them since…'

I groaned inwardly to myself. What an idiot why had he not gone with them I mean surely it would have made sense for more than one jedi to go down there. But then I remembered that they would encounter Jolee and I relaxed a little bit knowing that Bastilla was also down there.

'So are we going to go and meet them then…? I think they could use a little extra support…' I said remembering the fight that would ensue between the wookie tribe and the group once Big Z and his dad got back to the nest. Matt nodded and said we would leave in five minutes. I nodded in acceptance and donned my robes. I clipped my saber to my belt and stuffed a few medpacs into the pockets on it. Who knew what could come in handy.. Matt popped his head round the door.

'You all ready in here, time to go.' I nodded and walked out of the room talking one last glance around to see if I had missed anything. I hadn't so followed Matt off of the loading ramp and down onto the dock. The first thing that hit me about the planet was the smell. Pine, really really strong pine. I was slightly taken aback but managed to not show it. I grimaced and began breathing through my mouth. The pair of us made it through the Czerka dock with little to no interference from anyone except some Ithorians trying to sell some kind of paste to us. I took one look at it and walked away. I wasn't even sure why I did look..

We eventually made it to the gate out of the dock area down the long walkway flanked by the rows of gun turrets. They were a lot more imposing in person that they were on the game. I mean instead of tiny turrets no higher than your knee these were large turrets at least up to your shoulders with barrels the size of my fist. I gulped and hoped that we wouldn't have to be facing those on the way back through to get to the Hawk. We passed through the gate easily enough with the guard smiling as we passed through. Neither of us returned the smile and we wandered through without another word. As we passed through we came upon a large area of walkway which I recognized from the game as the area where the dark jedi attacked the party. We rounded the corner and saw a group of corpses. I relaxed a little as Matt explained that they had already been through here and had cleared it out. The rest of the journey to the village was more than easy, all we had to deal with were a few corpses here and there which were slightly in the way. I was glad I was in no mood for a fight. I was to caught up in the vision and the effect that it had on me. I didn't have long to reflect on it though as before long we came upon the wookie lift guardian. We approached him without making a noise and then Matt declared himself.

'Um, hi there. We were wondering if our friends had come back up yet from the shadowlands?'

'So you are the one who's friends are bringing back that traitor to the village…'

I groaned and pulled my saber out of the notch on my belt, but I was too late by the time I had activated it Matt had already sent a force push the way of the lift guard and sent him down over the edge of the barrier. We heard what could only be described as a screech crossed with a growl as the wookie fell the thousands of feet to the forest floor. I walked on to the lift not saying a word and Matt activated the handle to take us down through the trees.

'Matt, I think we should probably be prepared for a fight when we get down to the floor here…don't ask me why I can just sense that something is going to happen down there…'

He nodded and withdrew his sabers from his belt.

'Youre right I can sense the darkside down there..'

Obviously my knowledge that there was a fight came from previous playthrough of the game and knowing that Darth Bandon; the man who had killed Trask was going to be down there waiting for the party to arrive. I only hoped that we could manage to arrive early enough to kill the son of a bitch before he could hurt any more of my friends. I felt an irrational rage start deep within me. I didn't know what it was but it felt kinda good. Felt like I could do anything…Before we knew it we were approaching the bottom and what do ya know there he was dark plate and all with a couple of dark jedi backing him up. Looks like this wasn't going to be such an easy fight after all…

'Well, Darth Bandon fancy seeing you here. Long time no speak, Endar Spire I think it was wasn't it Matt?'

'You know what I do believe it was. You killed or friend Trask. Now we're gonna kill you.'

We didn't give the bastard a chance to talk, we both activated our blades quickly. Matt managed to catch one of the dark jedi off guard and cut him down straight away. I was a little more unlucky the other was prepared with his blade out smiling a pretty creepy smile at me. I swung at him just testing out his defenses a little he easily blocked it before sending a tendril of lightning my way. The lightning hit me square in the chest and I was thrown back twenty foot from my attacker. I swore under my breath before getting up and dusting myself down. I charged back at him saber In hand and began to employ a more held back form mostly defending and counter attacking. It was going well till I shouted out in pain as I felt his saber cut my arm, I looked down and saw a smoking gash along my entire forearm. I felt the same rage that had been present on the lift and instead of trying to bury it I let it fill me up. I screamed with rage and began a new assault on the dark jedi. All semblance of form had gone and I was now just hacking at him using all my strength to make him die. The look on his face turned from one of cockiness to fear as I beat his lightsaber out of his hands. I smiled and tool off his head in one quick strike. I stood there for a few seconds breathing heavily before my shoulders dropped as the rage dissipated. I looked around feeling drained of energy and noticed everyone stood behind me, no one getting too close. Darth Bandon lay dead at Matts feet and everyone was arranged around him staring at me.

'What?' I asked inquisitively.

'Dude you looked so…well so angry..' James replied with a concerned expression on his face. In fact everyone did except Bastilla who looked a little angry truth be told. I shrugged my shoulders.

'Weeeelll, don't we have some kind of sword to deliver or something..' I said without thinking what I was saying.

'Uh, we didn't say anything about a sword Angus..' Bastilla replied.

I mentally slapped myself. I couldn't be giving away things like that, I didn't know what would even happen If they found out that James and me knew all about what was going to happen to each of them.

'Um yeah I just kinda assumed, isn't that a new sword Big Z is holding anyway…'

I diverted the conversation away from me and everyone seemed willing enough to accept it except Carth and Bastilla who I saw at the back of the group muttering under their breath and stealing glances at me all the way back up to the walkways. The rest of the journey back to the village was uneventful as well, I tried to stay towards the back of the group walking with James but not engaging in any conversation. I would ask him about it when we got back on to the ship. We entered the chieftains hall in the village and Big Z and his family started to talk I just withdrew my saber and began fiddling with the activation switch waiting for the moment I would need to use it.

'Right, James you get that one over there. I'll get the one on my side..' I pointed towards a wookie guard on the otherside of the room to him. He silently nodded and took his rifle off of safety and began hefting it as we heard the voices conversing getting louder. Just like that Zaalbaars dad had swung his blade and taken off his sons head. Well I guess not everything was covered in the game…I spun around activating my blade as I went before the wookie had a chance to react. I heard a gunshot from next to me and assumed that James had managed to his his target. I noticed Carth having a little trouble with one at the front of the room so I picked up the wookie with the force allowing Carth to empty a clip into him. Just like that it was over. Everyone in the group had taken down at least one attacker. I sighed and wiped the blood off of my face. Considering it over I began to walk to the exit with James behind me. I didn't much care for the politics of the situation at this point. We headed back towards the ship before realizing that we were going to have to deal with Czerka at some point..

'Right, James we walk through here as if we were abandoned by the others. We get to the turret control station and get them to target Czerka members okay?'

'Yeah that's cool man, I'll see what I can do I mean cant be too different to a computer back home right just press a few buttons and hope for the best..'

We walked through the large gates which marked the entrance to the dock and walked past the huge turrets with no problems. We made it to what looked like the terminal controlling them and James set to work. Within about twenty minutes of randomly pushing buttons we were both done and we heard the sound of blaster bolts being shot all around us. We grimaced and dashed back towards the ship hoping that the rest of the group found their way back safely. As we got into the ship we headed straight for the cockpit and sat in the chairs there letting out a huge sigh of relief.

'So, James what happened down there. Just like the game?'

'Literally exactly the same even the same dialogue. It was so surreal' He laughed and then a concerned look came across his face. 'Dude what happened to you though you were out for ages..'

'Yeah I had another one of those goddamn visions, though I don't know why it affected me like it did. But I plan to find out.'

'What was the vision of?'

'Im not entirely sure, it was different to anything that you ever got on the game it was me Revan, Malak and a load of others on some planet being confronted by Vrook. Then he picked up the mask..'

'What you mean THE mask?!'

'Yeah man I mean THE mask, then there was a vision inside a vision it was really weird..'

Just as I finished my sentence we heard a noise behind us and saw Matt wandering into the cockpit a smile on his face.

'So which one of you saved all our asses on the way back?'

'That would be James' I replied laughing 'Though it was my idea'

'Well thanks you saved a lot of unnecessary fighting for us there, anyway you feeling better Angus, ready to go?'

I nodded my ascent and stood up out of the chair making way for the newly arrived Carth. He stared at me and I took that as my cue to leave I nodded to the others and made my way back to the bunk. As I sat down on the bunk I suddenly remembered the cut to my arm. I looked down and smelt the scent of burning flesh.

'Oh wow…' I managed to exclaim before falling forward onto the cold hard floor. The last thing I saw before passing out was a flash of blue rushing towards me.


End file.
